


For a Good Cause

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, picture prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All for a good cause. Written for JWP #12: A Baker's Half-Dozen (six picture prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vaguely references some other ficlets, but you needn't have read those to read this, as there isn't any plot to speak of. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

John blinked down at the tray Mrs Hudson had brought up with her. Despite her frequent statements of “not your housekeeper, dear,” it wasn’t uncommon for her to bring up a bit of food or a treat, particularly when she knew they’d been particularly busy with a case. He’d taken it from her hands almost without looking. But this…  
  
“Aren’t they cunning?” she asked, clearly pleased at his reaction.   
  
Which meant John’s poker face was in full working order, which was a relief, but still left him grasping for words. “I’ve never seen anything like them,” he managed at last. “Did you do the decoration?”  
  
“Oh no, dear; these came from the benefit for the RSPCA. Mrs Turner and I had a lovely half-day there, and neither of us could resist these.” She lowered her voice. “Confidentially, John, she also came home with the most absurd jug I’ve ever seen. [A smoking frog](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/only_po/15981388/64144/64144_300.jpg), if you can imagine such a thing.”  
  
John couldn’t, but was suddenly much more grateful for the gift of a half-dozen [tea cakes decorated like fluffy white dogs](http://kitchenfunwithmy3sons.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/the-best-cupcake-ideas-birthday-party-kids-wedding-cute-easy-34.jpg). Apparently it could have been much, much worse. “Ta, Mrs Hudson. Would you care to join us for a cuppa and one of these cakes?”  
  
Mrs Hudson smiled, then cast a dubious look at the state of their kitchen, which was even more of a tip than usual. “That’s very good of you, dear, but why don’t I go fetch my kettle? And some tea, too, and milk of course…” She disappeared back down the stairs.  
  
John walked over to Sherlock, who had not moved from where he crouched on the sofa like a brooding bird of prey, staring down at his notes and various bits of evidence: photographs of the stolen art (a [silver-gelatin print](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-oqkEbfjefq4/TxlC4DBUoXI/AAAAAAAAVj8/i5loq2Oxd0Y/s1600/helene+mayer.jpg) by a modern American photographer, and [an oil painting](http://www.arthermitage.org/Horace-Vernet/Head-of-an-Arab.jpg) by a 19th century painter John had never heard of); and pictures of the missing millionaire’s [yacht](http://i2.wp.com/gcaptain.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/sunken-submerged-ship-in-the-antarctic.jpg), found sunk just off the coast of Greenland. None of it made any sense to John, and from the way he’d been acting the last twelve hours, he suspected it didn’t make much sense to Sherlock, either. Approaching him when he was like this was rather like walking up to a bomb, or [a series of armed forts](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/57/Redsandsforts.jpg), but John was nothing if not brave. He set down the tray on top of the photographs, and had the satisfaction of watching Sherlock’s eyes widen.  
  
“John!” he protested automatically, then paused, really seeing what John had set down. “John? What are these?”  
  
“They’re tea cakes. Mrs Hudson brought them. You’re going to eat at least one when she comes back.” John wasn’t above using a bit of emotional blackmail when it came to getting Sherlock to eat on a case.  
  
“But they look like dogs.” Sherlock sounded horrified.  
  
“Yes, and?”  
  
“I like dogs.”  
  
John had a sudden, vivid memory of another case, one involving dogs, and how those dogs had adored Sherlock – and how he had clearly enjoyed them as well. He resolutely batted the memory away for the moment. “Yes, well, you like brains too, and I remember you devouring at least five of those [icing-brain-topped cakes](http://cdn.sarahsbakestudio.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Brain-Cupcakes.jpg) at that Yard party.”  
  
Sherlock licked his lips. “Those were very good.”  
  
“I’m sure these will be as well.” Noise on the stairs warned John that he was running out of time. “Do it for Mrs Hudson.”  
  
“Oh, very well.” Sherlock reached out and picked up a cake just as Mrs Hudson came back into the sitting room. “Mrs Hudson, these look too cute to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 12, 2016


End file.
